Present
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Si se hubiera tratado de otro día, habría desistido al instante, pero aquel era especial. Y él debería de haberlo recordado.


**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, sino a Yana Toboso ;A; ...con eso lo digo todo xd

* * *

_**Present**_

—¡Ciel!

Elizabeth irrumpió el despacho del conde sin llamar con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Caminó a pasos rápidos a la vez que alzaba un poco su vestido azulado, posando sus manos sonoramente sobre la mesa de Ciel. Este había dado un breve respingo, parpadeando.

—¡Elizabeth, ¿qué haces aquí?

La joven había guiñado levemente los ojos, pero sacudió un poco la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo con aquella radiante sonrisa, inclinándose más en la mesa hacia él.

—¡Ciel, Ciel! —dijo con entusiasmo—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la feria?

—¿Feria? —ella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, luego le acercó el periódico, donde aparecía un artículo sobre una feria en la ciudad.

—¿Qué dices, vienes? Quiero ir especialmente por el circo.

Ciel suspiró, cerrando el periódico.

—Tengo trabajo, Elizabeth.

—¿Y es posible que cuando termines…?

—No lo creo —interrumpió, metido de nuevo en sus papeles—. Hay demasiado que hacer.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Elizabeth, quien bajó la mirada, decepcionada.

—¿No puedes… tomarte un descanso? —murmuró. Ciel la miró un momento, seguidamente la desvió.

—Me temo que no. Es algo importante. Lo siento, Lizzy.

El silencio invadió la sala, escuchándose solo el movimiento de papeles por parte de Ciel, quien ojeaba y escribía en cada uno de ellos. Elizabeth agachó más la cabeza, aferrando la tela de la falda del vestido entre sus manos. No era la primera vez que su prometido le negaba alguna actividad divertida por culpa del trabajo, a veces insistía como esa vez, otras no lo hacía, comprendiéndolo. Sin embargo, aquella vez era de suma importancia que la acompañara, no es que no pudiera ir sola, es que Ciel tenía que estar con ella. Y él debía de saberlo.

Cuando alzó unos momentos sus verdosos ojos hacia Ciel y lo vio tan sumido en su trabajo sin percatarse, seguramente, de que aún ella seguía ahí, le dio deseos de seguir intentándolo, aunque fuera en vano. Tan sólo… tan sólo si le daba un indicio tal vez…

Pero al abrir nuevamente sus labios para decir algo, alguien llamó a la puerta, apareciendo Sebastian por ella. Se inclinó cortésmente ante Elizabeth y luego se giró hacia Ciel, portando una actitud mucho más respetuosa.

—Joven Amo —comenzó—, el carruaje está listo.

Entonces, por fin, el joven Phantomhive levantó su mirada hacia su mayordomo.

—Bien —dijo, levantándose. Cuando recogía y ordenaba los papeles, amontonándolos, bostezó, llevándose tarde una mano a la boca.

—¿No has dormido suficiente, Ciel?

Aquella voz lo sorprendió de nuevo, pero no se percató del tono apagado. Al verla con un parpadeo, ella misma afirmó sus sospechas; Ciel había pensado que se había marchado hacía rato.

—No, estoy bien —respondió, permitiéndole a Sebastian que le colocara la pequeña capa—. ¿Vas a quedarte, o quieres que mande a un carruaje a que te lleve a casa?

Lizzy entornó los ojos, apartando la mirada de Ciel. Claro, era trabajo, para nada le iba a pedir si quería acompañarlo.

—¿Elizabeth?

La joven reaccionó y volvió a mirar a un confuso Ciel, sacudió la cabeza, forzó y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—No, no, hay ya uno esperándome.

Él comprendió y se encogió de hombros.

—Me voy, entonces. Vamos, Sebastian.

El mayordomo respondió con una inclinación de su cuerpo, abriéndole la puerta. Antes de pasar por ella después de su amo, echó una rápida mirada hacia la joven, quien yacía con la cabeza baja, sombría, y entonces él sólo esbozó una, aparentemente, maliciosa sonrisa.

—Con su permiso. Le dejaré la puerta abierta. Buen día, Lady Elizabeth.

Elizabeth escuchó luego los pasos lejanos de ambos marchándose, y luego, al poco rato, el de los cascos de los caballos, atreviéndose entonces a acercarse hacia la ventana, divisando en la lejanía el carruaje en el cual estaba Ciel y su mayordomo. Se había ido.

Tragó necesariamente, sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta y un escozor en sus ojos, teniendo que frotárselos con fuerza. No iba a llorar. Aún quedaba tiempo, aunque tendría primero que hacerse a la idea que Ciel seguiría no aceptando, sin embargo.

—¿Lady Elizabeth?

Maylene, quien cargaba con un montón de mantas recién limpias, se había parado en la puerta del despacho, sorprendida al verla ahí, sin hacer nada, absorta en sus pensamientos. La sirvienta alzó una ceja, extrañada por el silencio como respuesta de la rubia, pero volvió a insistir. Entonces, la chica se giró con un ligero respingo, parpadeando.

—Ah, Maylene —dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—¿Ocurre algo? El Joven Amo acaba de marcharse —al ver la negativa de la chica, no dijo más, dispuesta a seguir con sus quehaceres, pero la voz de Elizabeth, la cual sonó algo repentinamente alzada, la hizo sobresaltar y tropezar con las mantas contra el marco de la puerta con un estridente gritito.

—Me quedaré hasta que Ciel regrese —dijo, decidida.

Maylene se incorporó y se frotó la frente, ajustándose mejor las gafas, mirando fijamente a Elizabeth.

—P-pero el Joven Amo a veces tarda en volver incluso dos días…

—…Eso lo sé, pero…

La sirvienta, al ver su expresión entristecida, frunció las cejas.

—¡Pero volverá esta vez con tiempo, no siempre se tarda tanto en regresar! —exclamó. Elizabeth le sonrió, contagiándole enseguida su optimismo.

—¡Por supuesto!

Con un poco de suerte, tal vez Ciel en mitad del viaje lo recuerde, o al regresar. Pero era muy poco probable.

Elizabeth, divertida, recogió por Maylene una de las mantas que se le cayó, decidiendo seguirla hasta la habitación de Ciel. Al entrar después de la sirvienta, observó el cuarto con curiosidad, arrugando un poco la nariz por la decoración poco agraciada –para su gusto-. Aun así, se contuvo las ganas de redecorar la habitación. Se acercó a la gran cama perfectamente hecha –dedujo que se trataría de Sebastian-, y dejó la manta sobre la misma, sin dejar de mirarlo todo. Maylene se dispuso a coger el que dejó Elizabeth, notando su ensimismamiento.

—Ah, es…

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, paseándose entonces mientras tocaba con la punta de sus dedos cada mueble.

—No es la primera vez que la veo —comentó, girándose hacia la sirvienta con una sonrisa insinuadora—. Oye, Maylene, ¿te apetece hacer una tarta conmigo?

—Una… ¿tarta? —balbuceó, colocándose mejor las gafas, las cuales brillaron en el acto. Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Sí, una tarta! —de pronto le brillaron siniestramente los ojos—. ¡Una tarta monísima, deliciosa! —exclamó soñadora.

—A-ah… b-bueno… verá, Lady Elizabeth, yo…

—¡Vamos, vamos, será divertido!

Y así, Elizabeth tomó a la sirvienta del brazo, y sin esperar respuesta, la arrastró hacia la cocina entre risas.

Maylene estaba en un aprieto. Cómo decir que quien se encargaba mayormente de la comida, incluyendo los pasteles, era Sebastian. Aunque sentía que, aunque le dijera eso, ella iría a la aventura a hacer una tarta según sus _conocimientos_. En otras palabras, la cocina estaba en peligro. Si llegara a pasar algo, no quería imaginar qué cara pondría Sebastian.

Tal como pensaba, Elizabeth poco cuidado tenía con las cosas cuando las usaba. Por muchos avisos, con voz temblorosa, le diera a la joven por si fuera a salpicar el suelo y demás, Elizabeth respondía con unas carcajadas que todo estaba bien. Maylene suspiró y se dedicó a intentar ayudarla. Pero ella tampoco era la salvación, como torpe que era igualmente, igualmente, empeoró las cosas.

Ambas esperaron, Elizabeth mirando fijamente el horno con impaciencia, llenas de harina.

Maylene se ofreció a abrir el horno una vez estuvo listo, y al sacar la bandeja con el pastel, Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué… ha pasado?

El molde del pastel estaba hundido, no tenía forma. Elizabeth tragó.

—A-ah… nos hemos equivocado en algo —respondió Maylene.

—¡Eso ya lo veo! —exclamó, sobresaltándola. Había entristecido las cejas —Yo…

—Lady Elizabeth…

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Lo volveré a intentar!

Dicho esto, se levantó y sacudió parte del vestido que quedaba a la vista bajo el delantal, manchándolo más de harina, pero pareció no importarle. Maylene la observó con incredulidad por su insistencia.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

—¡Uah, Lady Elizabeth!

Bard y Finny se quedaron perplejos y extrañados al ver a la prometida de Ciel en la cocina… cocinando. Lo peor fue el estado de la cocina. Al ver a Maylene, Bard tiró de su brazo para apartarla un poco e interrogar, pero ella sólo pudo decir que, de repente, a Elizabeth le dio por hacer un pastel, no sabría dar alguna razón.

—¡He intentado que no manchara demasiado! —exclamó entre susurros, Maylene—. Pero solo logré empeorar las cosas… ¡Ah, Sebastian-san seguro se enfadará!

—Calma, Maylene —intervino Finny, observando de reojo a Elizabeth. Había notado que, algunas veces, Elizabeth se pasaba el brazo por los ojos, señal que le faltaba poco para llorar—. Tiene que tener muy buenos motivos para ello —murmuró.

—¿Qué creéis que puede ser? —inquirió Maylene, mirándolos de hito en hito.

Bard se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—Para el cumpleaños del Joven Amo todavía falta demasiado —comentó Finny.

—No sé si tendrá que ver —dijo Bard—, pero escuché de casualidad, al pasar por la puerta del despacho del Joven Amo, algo sobre una feria.

—¡Ah! —Maylene se tapó la boca y miró a la joven marquesa, suspirando al verla aún concentrada en el pastel—. Tal vez Lady Elizabeth le propuso al Joven Amo ir a la feria y él…

Los tres cruzaron los brazos a la vez y negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Y el pastel, qué tiene que ver? —comentó pensativo Finny—. ¿Desahogo?

—…Destrozando la cocina a su prometido —murmuró Bard—. No, ni idea. Simplemente sea que quiere hacerle alguna cosa con sus propias manos.

Esta vez asintieron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza. Acto seguido, giraron la cabeza al escuchar un grito, y corrieron hacia Elizabeth. La joven yacía sentada en el suelo, frente al horno con la puerta abierta. El supuesto pastel estaba peor que antes.

—¡Lady Elizabeth!

—¿¡Por qué!

Bard se sobresaltó por su voz alzada. Elizabeth comenzó a hipar, mirando el resulto de su arduo trabajo.

—Por mucho que lo intente… por mucho que me esfuerce… ¡no consigo… hacer nada bien!

—Lady Elizabeth… —murmuró preocupada Maylene, viéndola sollozar.

Nadie sabía qué decir. Sólo observaban a Elizabeth cómo se echaba definitivamente a llorar tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

* * *

Había estado fuera por pocas horas, tal vez dos o tres, no se molestó en revisar.

Ciel entró en casa con un largo suspiro, quitándose el sombrero para dárselo a Sebastian. Cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, paró, mirando extrañado a Sebastian al verlo mirar a su alrededor, como buscando algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sebastian alzó una ceja, entonces el conde parpadeó y se quedó en silencio.

—¿Lo escucha?

En cuanto vio a su mayordomo caminar con ligereza en dirección hacia la cocina, Ciel no dudó en seguirlo. Cuanto más avanzaba, más lo escuchaba, y entonces pudo reconocer la voz de Elizabeth, llorando. El joven enarcó una ceja, perplejo. ¿No se había marchado al poco de irse él?

Aceleró sus pasos y pudo alcanzar a Sebastian justo cuando abría la puerta, apareciendo tras su espalda y observando con curiosidad el …espectáculo. ¿Era esa… su cocina?

—¿Qué…?

—¡Joven Amo! —exclamaron tres voces a la vez. El trío de sirvientes lo miraron apurados.

Ciel no dijo nada. Sebastian observaba en silencio todo el desastre, como pensando qué hacer, o intentando idealizarse si eso había ocurrido de nuevo. Maylene sufrió un estremecimiento y se escondió tras Finny, lo que éste hizo lo mismo tras Bard. El conde, escuchando más claramente aquel llanto, que seguramente no se había dado cuenta que él estaba de regreso, sonaba incesantemente. Se acercó a pasos lentos, rodeando la encimera de la cocina donde escondía a la joven marquesa. Lo que lo sorprendió fue verla llena de harina y demás sustancias, llorando desconsoladamente ante algún fallido intento… ¿de pastel? ¿Qué hacía ella preparando un pastel?

Lo que sí era claro es que esa vez, el causante del desastre, era producto de Elizabeth.

—¿…Elizabeth? —pronunció, inseguro.

El cuerpo de la jovencita se tensó inmediatamente, alzando su cara húmeda y blanquecina, casi limpia por las lágrimas. Al ver a Ciel, su llanto se intensificó.

—¡C-Ciel…! ¡Lo siento…!

Ciel suspiró y se masajeó la sien. Si seguía llorando así, no iba a sacar nada más en claro.

—…Lo siento… —balbuceó.

Quedó un rato en silencio al ver que el llanto de la joven iba disminuyendo, esperando porque comenzara a explicar qué intentaba hacer.

—…Y-yo… bueno, sólo…

—¿Sólo?

—…quería pasar todo el día de hoy contigo, Ciel —murmuró, bajando la mirada. Ciel agrandó un poco los ojos—. Sé… que tienes mucho trabajo, que apenas tienes tiempo para descansar, pero… hoy es especial, Ciel.

Ante la mirada intrigante del conde, Sebastian, quien miraba más la suciedad de la cocina, guardando algunas cosas que se habían salvado, aclaró las dudas;

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Lady Elizabeth, Joven Amo.

La joven se había levantado, hipando. No lo miró a los ojos, clavándolos en sus pies. Ciel se había quedado sin palabras. Recordó su propuesta sobre la feria y que él había declinado. Sus insistencias a que tomara un descanso cuando, otras veces que había pasado algo así, cedía a la segunda negativa y se marchaba como buena chica a casa.

Pero… ¿y el pastel, por qué…?

—…T-tenía la esperanza que volvieras temprano y… pudiéramos comer de mi propio pastel para merendar, aunque sea… solo eso. Una tarde —dijo, como leyendo sus pensamientos. Alzó de nuevo la mirada y la fijó en él—. Y-yo… no pude… lo he intentado varias veces y… he fallado.

Las lágrimas volvían a asomarse por sus mejillas.

—…L-le destrocé la cocina a Sebastian, lo siento.

—No se preocupe por esto, Lady. No es nada que no se pueda arreglar —respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa, mirando a los tres sirvientes de reojo, los cuales tragaron.

Ciel se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, resoplando suavemente.

—Sebastian, arregla esto —ordenó con un gruñido—. Y de paso, prepara un pastel.

Dicho esto –y tras escuchar una afirmación por parte del mayordomo-, dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Elizabeth quedó desconcertada al verlo sin decirle palabra.

—¡Ah, Ciel! —llamó, yendo tras él. Lo vio parar justo al salir por la puerta, rebuscando en sus bolsillos—. ¿Ciel…?

—…No te queda bien ese delantal —comentó aún dándole la espalda.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó Elizabeth, mirándose.

El conde se giró y se acercó con una expresión que podía darla por aburrida. Entonces, restregó con suavidad por su cara un pañuelo, siendo aquello lo que buscaba en sus bolsillos. Limpió sus lágrimas y los restos de harina y de otros ingredientes.

—…Idiota —bufó—. Mira cómo te has puesto. ¿Qué diría tía Frances si te viera?

Elizabeth pareció captarlo, recorriéndole un ligero escalofrío. Ciel terminó de limpiarle la cara, suspirando largamente.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —dijo, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza—. Y, otra cosa más.

La joven parpadeó y alzó la mirada, sintiendo los finos dedos del conde en su barbilla, la cual giró, sorprendiéndola aquel tacto suave y cálido en su mejilla que era de los labios de Ciel. Elizabeth contuvo el aliento. Cuando se separó, el conde sonreía levemente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lizzy.

Luego, volvió a girarse para subir al piso superior. Elizabeth quedó anclada en el lugar, parpadeando alternadamente. Una vez volvió a la realidad, vio al conde alejarse, esbozó una gran sonrisa, tiñéndosele las mejillas de rojo y corrió hasta darle alcance y engancharse a su espalda con un saltito.

—¡CI-EEEL ~!

Maylene, Finny y Bard, asomados levemente por la puerta de la cocina, rieron al escuchar las quejas del conde ante los tratos de su prometida, quien de nuevo casi lo dejaba sin aire y lo hacía caer al suelo.

Con ese gesto por parte del conde Phantomhive, Elizabeth no necesitaba ni desearía mejor regalo.

* * *

Es el primero de Kuroshitsuji que escribo... y no estaba muy segura. Era una idea que tenía de hace mucho tiempo (en realidad no tanto...), forma parte de un meme de hace un año xd... pero que no dejaré tirado. Yay, tal vez sea el segundo Lizzy/Ciel que haya en el fandom :) ... y bastante cutre, pero es lo que pude hacer OTL espero no haberme pasado con las acciones de Ciel (más bien al final, con Lizzy).

Nya, saludos :3 ~


End file.
